


Neighbors and Roommates

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Good Neighbors, M/M, Moving In Together, Phone Calls, Scott Pilgrim AU, Shane and Nick have a dog, bad roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Sasha contemplates her next steps while avoiding her roommates on her neighbors' couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was writing "Let Me Stay Up In Your Orbit," I realized that I really hadn't established much about Sasha's personal life outside of Bayley. Which it didn't really matter in "Sami Zayn vs. The World," but it made writing particular scenes in the supplemental fic a bit hard without it. So then in the group chat with iggypup87 and archaicbro, I brainstormed Sasha's life living with Billie and Peyton and Shane and Nick being just down the way.

There were a few things Sasha liked about her place. It was a nice little triplex close to St. Clair, in walking distance to Bayley and Sami’s place as well as all their favorite hangouts. She had a nice little room, decorated in pink with all the anime figurines she had acquired over the years and a space to practice her makeup. A nice computer setup for practicing her work before she went in to record. Plus, her downstairs neighbors were super nice.

But there were two major problems with where she lived: Billie and Peyton.

“Sasha,” Peyton shrilled, “You left your food on OUR side of the fridge again.”

Sasha groaned as she removed her headphones. “No, I didn’t. I left everything on my side like you asked.”

“Well, your stupid takeout was just over the line,” Billie insisted. “You do it again and we’ll toss out all of your food!”

Sasha glared, feeling an unearthly rage building up inside of her, but keeping her expression steely. “I dare you.”

They blinked back, quivering a little bit before cooling their appearance and pulling back from Sasha’s doorway. “C’mon Peyton,” Billie insisted. “Let’s leave the little nerd to her lonesome.”

Sasha took a deep breath, counting to ten as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. When she moved in here three years prior, the advertisement of living with two gay women from Australia seemed like it was a good match. And for the first few months, it felt like it was. Then, steadily, it went downhill from there. Billie and Peyton became super controlling and mean. Peyton would yell at Sasha for anything that she deemed out of place if it belonged to Sasha, and Billie was excessively mean, making fun of everything about Sasha. Her hair, her job, her room, Bayley. In fact, Billie was the reason Bayley didn’t come over anymore after she spent an entire ten minute conversation criticizing Bayley’s clothes while Sasha got ready for their date that night. She even nearly cancelled, completely demoralized while Billie and Peyton laughed inside.

Quietly, Sasha walked out of her room and into the kitchen, grabbing the offending takeout box from the fridge before walking out the door to the landing for the stairs. If she was going to avoid her shitty roommates, she would at least like to do so in peace without hearing their shitty Australian soap operas at full volume.

“Sasha!”

Sasha looked down the stairs to see her neighbor Shane on the landing, bringing his pitbull mix Rico back from his walk. He was Australian too, but the same kind of nerdy as Sasha. He was hunky too, with muscles for days and a lot of colorful tattoos. In another life where he wasn’t in a monogamous relationship, Sasha would have totally asked him out. Instead, she smiled at him and waved as she opened her takeout box and began stabbing at the leftover noodles with a fork. “Hey Shane!”

“You up to anything tonight,” he asked as Rico pawed at the door. “Me and Nick are gonna troll through Crunchyroll for a new series to watch and we’d love your input.”

“Oh hell yes,” Sasha shouted, her mouth full of noodles. She quickly swallowed them and wiped at her mouth. “Can I come over now?”

Shane playfully scoffed as he opened the door. “Like you have to ask. Come to our house and steal our food, love.”

Sasha let out a happy squeal as she ran down the metal stairs and followed Shane inside.

\---

“Oh c’mon, I thought that episode was perfectly fine,” Shane groaned.

“No way,” Sasha insisted as she took a sip from her soda. “Did you see how clunky everything looked?”

Shane’s partner Nick rolled his eyes fondly at the both of them. “I swear, you two will burn this house down arguing about anime one day.”

“Honey, it’s a respectful debate,” Shane declared as he tossed a piece of bread to Rico. “Isn’t that right, Rico?”

“Yeah, a debate you’re gonna lose,” Sasha laughed as she beckoned Rico over to her. He then rested his head in her lap, letting Sasha pet him. “See? You can’t even win over your own dog.”

Shane whined as he looked over at Nick. “Nicky darling, please take my side on this?”

Nick chuckled awkwardly as he scratched at his ear. “Sorry Shane, gonna have to go with Sasha on this one. I really didn’t enjoy that.”

As Sasha laughed gleefully, Shane sighed again. “You two never let me win an-”

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a very loud laugh from Billie and Peyton upstairs. Disconnected from anything they were talking about, but still enough to distract them. Sasha grumbled as she leaned her head back on the couch. “Even when I’m avoiding them, I can’t avoid them.”

“Haven’t you and Bayley found a way to force them off the lease yet,” Shane asked. He then brought his hands together to plead. “Please, I beg you. You two would be much nicer neighbors to have and as much as I would love it, Nick won’t let me have you move in with us.”

“God, we’ve thought about it,” Sasha sighed as she scratched Rico’s head. “I would like nothing more than to live with her, but we’re both stuck right now.”

Nick shifted on the couch, looking directly at Sasha while propping his head on his arm. “Is her roommate still the hangup?”

“What? Sami? No. Sami’s great. I think they’re just still trapped in their lease and there’s not enough room for a third person in their apartment. At least full time. But…”

“But what,” Nick inquired.

Sasha twisted her lips, pouting for a second. It was a thought that populated her mind a lot lately, but she hated speaking it out loud. “I just don’t know if Bayley wants to live with me.”

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her lap, bringing up a picture of her and Bayley laying down on the observation deck of CN Tower. “Speak of the Devil,” Shane whispered.

“Um… you guys mind if I take this?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Sasha muttered as she got off the couch and walked out towards the door, answering her phone. “Hey baby, what’s up?”

“Hey,” Bayley sighed, sounding a bit rough. “I… I’ve had a weird day and I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Well, me and Sami went to see Paul today. We thought about the AC and the rodent problem.”

“But?”

“But it turns out our lease is up at the end of the month.”

Sasha bit her lip nervously at the news. “Oh… shit… Has it really been that long?”

“Yeah,” Bayley groaned. “It has. Which I guess brings me to my next question, which we can talk about more tomorrow since I still have to talk to Sami about it and we’ve already talked some about it before…”

“Yes?”

“Sasha, do you want to find our own place? Together?”

Sasha felt her breathing stop at Bayley’s question. This was a dream, right? Only things so cosmically perfect get presented like this in dreams. “Of course I do.”

Bayley let out a sigh of relief. “Cool, because I do too. I just wasn’t sure if…”

Sasha couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Bayley, any excuse I can get to sleep next to you every night and no longer deal with Billie and Peyton threatening to throw out my food is a good one.”

Bayley started giggling as well. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk to Sami about it and I’ll let you know what he says. Talk to you tomorrow then?”

“Of course. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sasha hung up the phone, trying to hold back her tears and a squeal of happiness. It was happening, it was _really_ happening…

As she walked back inside, Rico scurried over to her as Shane finished preparing his food. “Everything alright?”

Sasha smiled at Shane, still feeling relief and happiness from the phone call. “Better than, man.”


End file.
